Falling in Love
by XxFairy-chanxX
Summary: AU: Lucy Heartfilia was popular, pretty, and had many friends. Many had thought she had everything, but there was one thing that she had wanted more than anything else; romance, the opportunity to fall in love. It wasn't until she met a pink-haired clown while out shopping with friends, that she had she felt her heart race. -Nalu
1. Chapter 1

Today had been like any other day for Lucy Heartfilia. She woke up, brushed her teeth, ate breakfast and headed to school. Sure, being in High School wasn't very fun (especially listening to the teacher's boring lectures), but she couldn't complain. She had great friends, and was pretty famous in the fairly large academy.

She didn't really care about the popularity though. Hell, she didn't know she was popular until other students called her 'Lucy-chan' or 'Lucy-sama'.

Anyone would think that she had everything, but that wasn't true. She wanted more than anything to find, 'The One'. Sure she had dated a lot of guys in the past, but she couldn't picture a future with any of them. Lucy sighed, and ran her hand through her hair. As she spotted the gates coming into view, she prepared herself. When she had stepped right in front of the school gates, there were students there lined in on either side of the gate.

"Ohayo, Lucy-sama!" They chimed together, bowing before smiling. Lucy flashed them a sweet smile, as she began to walk in between the two lines. As she finally reached the end, she spotted her friends who were talking and laughing. They saw her coming their way, causing them to wave.

"Ohayo Lu-chan!"

"Ohayo, Levy-chan!" Lucy greeted her best friend. They were both bookworms, but no one seemed to mind. "Ohayo Gray, Juvia, and Mira!"

"Yo, Lucy!" Gray greeted back, earning a glare from Juvia.

"Love Rival..." Mira gave a sweet wave, while her matchmaking brain was plotting a 'Gruvia' moment. Lucy laughed at Juvia, and gave a nervous smile.

"I already told you that I wasn't interested in Gray, Juvia." Lucy said, trying to get Juvia to calm down.

"Love Rival! How can you address Gray-sama so casually?" Gray sighed, and took of his shirt unconsciously.

"Juvia, stop being so dramatic. We're just friends." Juvia looked at her beloved 'Gray-sama' before fainting. Gray gave a confused look before looking at Lucy who was motion towards his bottom half. He looked down to realize that he was indeed naked, and scrambled to find his clothes.

Her friends were just so weird.

_After School~_

"Why don't we have a girl's only shopping trip?" Mira recommended, after the bell had rung. School had just ended, and every one of the girls realized that they had indeed needed new clothes. The girls all nodded, as they walked out the classroom.

* * *

A pink-haired man groaned, slamming his alarm clock tiredly. He turned around, and closed his eyes again. He looked at the clock, '8:00 AM'. A moment past, before reality hit him.

"Shit, I'm going to be late for work!" He jumped out of bed, and rushed to the bathroom. When he appeared out of the door, the clock then read '8:30 AM'. He fumbled with his vest, running out of his apartment at the same time. He rushed to his car, and hastily turned on the engine, and zoom through the slow morning traffic.

Erza was _so_ going to kill him.

~X~

"Why are you late again, Natsu?" His boss, Erza asked, pulling a sword out of her armor. "Explain,"

He gulped, and pushed the sword away from himself.

"Aye sir!" He was sweating buckets by now, as he looked at his boss nervously. "I kind of woke up late..."

Erza, pointed her sword towards him, and gave him a deadly glare. "I'm tired of your excuses, Natsu. I told you last time that if you came late again, then you would have to do _that_."

His complexion paled, as he got down on his hands and knees.

"Please don't make me do_ that_! Please Erza!" The red-head merely smirked as his begging, and pulled him towards one of the tents.  
There he spotted a man wearing a purple dress, and red lipstick.

"What brings you here, Erza-chan?" He questioned, before his eyes trailed to the boy, causing him to shiver in terror. "Natsu-kun!"

"No! Get away! GET AWAY!"

~X~

He was never more embarrassed in his life. Not only had he been violated by the openly gay nurse, but he also had to wear a ridiculous get up. He looked at his get up, and walked out of the tent, quickly avoiding anyone. At least he hoped he would-

"What the hell are you wearing, flame head?" He turned his head, a scowl on his face.

"Shut your mouth, ice face."

His cheeks were red from embarrassment, as all eyes were on him. His frenemy, Gray was laughing his guts out. He was about to make a run for it, when he felt a pair of eyes on him.

"Go."

He squeaked, and rushed to the park. This was the _worst_ day ever!

* * *

"Man, I'm exhausted! I think I bought more clothes than I actually needed." Lucy huffed, dropping about seven bags of clothes on the floor.

"I am too," Levy stated, also dropping her bags. "All of these clothes could last a year."

They both sat down, while the only one who didn't seemed affected was Mira.

"We still have so much shopping to do!" She urge, unaware of the tired girls.

"No more..." They muttered, all agreeing to go home.

"Have you guys heard about the Fairy-"

"Come one, come all to the Fairy Tail Amusement Park! It is located right here in Magnolia too!" An attractive voice interrupted Levy's sentence.

The girls stopped and looked for the owner of the voice. Lucy's jaws dropped when she noticed the owner had a very distinctive pink hair. Sure he was suppose to be a clown, but what clown wore a dragon costume? He had no white make up that clowns had usually worn either. Instead, he had a white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck, as he handed out flyers and balloons.

For a second, their eyes locked, as his mysterious onyx eyes peered into her chocolate brown ones. She snapped out of her trance when she noticed that the male was walking closer. She blushed a bit, when she realized that he had caught her staring.

"One balloon for the gorgeous lady." He said, handing her a pink balloon. Her friends squealed behind her, but she didn't notice. She was way too caught up in the moment. She bashfully took the balloon, as he grinned at her. He leaned in, and whispered in her ear.

"I hope to see you at the park." His warm breath tickled her ear, as she shivered. He backed away, and handed her a flyer. She took another one, and wrote something on it. He looked at her and gave her a smile before vanishing into the crowd of people.

"Someone's in love!" Levy teased, causing Lucy to blush.

"N-No!"

"You know he may be 'The One'." Lucy shook her head, before an image flashed in her head. There was a man waiting, wearing a very nice black suite. He had a white scarf wrapped around his neck, grinning as the bride walked down the aisle. She immediately recognized the bride as her, so the man was... She shook her head.

Mira and Levy kept teasing her, until she didn't respond anymore. They parted ways, as she pulled out the flyer he had given her. She turned it around, finding that there was a name and a number.

'Natsu Dragneel:

(XXX)xxx-xxxx **(Just add in whatever number you want. I wasn't sure about the phone number.)**

Call me sometime! :)'

Lucy smiled to herself, as she took out her phone and added a new contact. She laughed, and walked back home.

"Natsu Dragneel, huh?"

* * *

Away from the blonde's sight, the pink-haired man pulled out the piece of paper. Her number was written on it, making the man cheer. He strolled back to his tent at the amusement park, and quickly stripped off his clown costume. He wiped the make-up off his face, and left, back to his apartment.

When he was back home, he changed into his boxers, and hopped onto the bed. Hastily, he pulled out the flyer and held it above him.

"Lucy, huh?" He spoke to himself, as he pet his abnormally blue cat. He pulled out his cell phone, and quickly typed in her number.

Tomorrow, he was going to make her wish she hadn't given him her number. He smirked, before closing his eyes, as he drifting off into his dream land, where he saw nothing but the said blonde.

* * *

Her phone rang, repeatedly causing Lucy to groan. She tossed and turned before glaring at the thing that had woke her up.

"What time is it?" She asked herself, and reached over towards her phone. She hastily types in her password, and scrolled through the notifications. She felt alarmed when she read a message from an unknown number.

'Good Morning!'

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, curiously texting the mysterious person back.

'Do I know you?'

About a second later, her phone rang again.

'Yes, don't you remember me?'

Lucy ran her hand through her hair and sighed, 'No,'

'How could you forget me, Luce? I gave you my number yesterday, and you gave me yours.'

Something in Lucy's mind clicked, as she realized that she must have sounded extremely stupid.

'Oh, sorry Natsu.'

'You're such a weirdo.'

Lucy's eyes twitched, as she placed to phone down and laid back in bed. A minute later, her phone was spammed with texts from the stranger she had just met the day before. She ignored them, and walked to the restroom. After about thirty minutes she exited her bathroom, all fresh and glowing. Lucy walked to her nightstand, and picked up her phone.

'You have 150 messages from Natsu Dragneel', her notification read. Lucy let out an irritated sigh, scrolling through the messages.

This was going to be a long day.

~X~

"Wait, so that clown we met yesterday has been texting you?" Lucy nodded, making Mirajane and Levy squeal.

"He totally llliiiiiiiiiikes you!" They chimed together, making Lucy blush.

"No he doesn't." She denied, waving her hands back and forth. Levy and Mira sighed, and looked Lucy.

"So, when are you planning to go to the amusement park?"

"I was thinking about going on Saturday. I was going to invite you two, Gray, Juvia, and Jellal." Levy let out an excited cry, and hi-fived Mira.

"We get to met Lu-chan's boyfriend!"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

**This fanfic was not originally my idea. Arigato jonathan.e. picard for giving me the basic plot and such for it. I might have changed a few things here and there, but I hope you liked it!  
**

**If anyone has any kind of idea for a fanfic, feel free to PM me it, and I might just write a fanfic for it.**

**~Fairy-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy had woken up, yet _again_ to find her phone spammed with messages from Natsu. She had no idea how she had warmed up to him to quickly, even though she barely knew the idiot. Lucy sighed to herself, and scrolled through the _hundreds_ of texts.

'Hi, Luce!'

'Yo!'

'How have you been?'

'Are you awake?'

'Are you still alive?'

'Morning Luce,'

'Sweet dreams, Luce,'

'You asleep yet?'

'I'm bored.'

Lucy rubbed her forehead, annoyed at all of the stupid and repetitive messages she had gotten. She couldn't believe that she had thought that he was cute not long ago. Lucy scrolled through a couple more messages, before her eyes landed on one in particular.

'I love you,'

She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, as she reread the message. She scrolled down a little more, and found a 'Just kidding. I wouldn't fall for a weirdo like you,' after his confession. Lucy felt a bit disappointed, as her embarrassment quickly turned to anger.

How dare that moron raise her hopes up? Now they were just crushed. Lucy shook her head, as she wondered why she had been mad in the first place.

"It doesn't matter what he says, he's just an idiot." Lucy muttered to herself, before placing a hand on her heart. "Yet why does my heart hurt?"

Lucy looked over at her clocked, and let out a tired yawn. She had to get ready for school, but while in the process of changing, she thought of a way to end her friends teasing.

She'd give Natsu the cold-shoulder, and use the silent treatment on him.

Lucy concluded that that would be the most effective way to stop her friends teasing, and to get Natsu to leave her alone. Lucy smiled to herself, and mentally praised herself. She was too smart for her own good.

Little did she know that giving Natsu the silent treatment would be one of the worst mistakes she would ever make.

* * *

Natsu checked his notification bar for _something_ to pop up. The blonde angel he had met had not responded to him in three days now, and he was getting anxious. Every couple of seconds, he would check his phone again, and again, but no new messaged showed up. Natsu ran his hand through his hair, and let out a content sigh. He was become obsessed with this girl, even though he had only seen her once.

Natsu's phone gave a quick ring, causing him to fall off the bed in surprise. About a second later, he hastily grabbed his phone, and looked at the notification bar. Blood pumped through his veins when he read that he had one new message. He quickly pressed it, but was disappointed when it was not Lucy's name that had popped up, but it was the name of his childhood friend, Lisanna.

'Are you free today, Natsu? I was thinking maybe we could hangout.'

Natsu seemed generally confused at her text. Was she asking him out?

'Sorry, I'm busy...'

'With what?'

Natsu nervously looked around the room to find anything that he could make an excuse out of. The first thing he spotted was his cat, Happy, so he quickly made up something as he went.

'I'm busy giving Happy a bath.'

Great, just great, Natsu Dragneel. That was the best excuse you could come up with? Everyone knew that Natsu had _never_ washed his cat, because he had always thought that it was better for Happy to clean himself naturally.

'Since when did you wash Happy?'

Natsu panicked, and typed in whatever came to mind.

'Since the stinky dragon licked him.'

Natsu mentally beat himself up. Really, dragons?

'W-What? Dragon?'

'What I meant to say was 'Since the stinky dog licked him.'

Natsu gave himself a pat on the back, for such a good excuse.

'Oh, would you like me to help you?'

'No!' Natsu typed in immediately, before not even bothering to read her reply. His childhood friend always worried about him, and at times she found her a it annoying. He can do simply things too, it's not like he can't wash his own cat.

Like he was obsessed with Lucy, he laid in bed, and waited for her to reply.

After what seemed like hours (in truth, it was only about 20 minutes), he grabbed his laptop. He decided to do his own research on Lucy. He logged into his Facebook account, and searched up Lucy's name. he paused for a minute.

What was Lucy's last name? He sighed at his stupidity, when he realized that she had not given him her last name. He exhaled, typing in only 'Lucy', before pressing search.

He sighed when he saw the search results. There were about two thousand Lucy's on Facebook. Natsu groaned, and scrolled through each profile.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was practically sparkling when she had woken up. Today was Saturday, and she had not been woken up by any notifications whatsoever. Lucy hummed to herself, as she took out some clothes. She walked to the bathroom, and closed the door. Lucy sighed contently, as she felt the warm water relaxing her tense muscles.

"I kind of miss him," Lucy got a handful of water, and splashed it on her face. She didn't miss that idiot at all. The more she thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded.

"I guess I do miss him, just a bit." Lucy admitted to herself, but a thought came to mind. What if Natsu already had a girlfriend? She thought he was really cute and hot, but wouldn't cute and hot guys be taken? Lucy felt a bit jealous of he did have a girlfriend, but noise coming from her kitchen startled her.

Was she being robbed? Lucy panicked, as she threw on her towel. She slowly opened the door, and when she saw no one, she ran over to her bed, pulling out a baseball bat. She held the bat in her hand tightly, as she leaned against the wall.

She closed her eyes tightly, as she heard the intruder rummage through her fridge. Lucy closed her eyes tightly, and turned the corner. She smack the intruder, in some spot she didn't know (her eyes were still closed), but instead of the intruder screaming in pain, she was. She felt a throbbing pain in her hands, as her eyes snapped open. She howled in pain, while her intruder helped her up.

"Are you alright Luce?" Her intruder asked, making her eyes widen.

"Natsu, why the hell are you here? How did you know where I even live?" Lucy asked, her hand still trembling in pain.

"I'll explain later. Right now I need to get your hand patched up." He helped her stand up, before walking her towards the bed. "Only a weirdo would damage their own apartment."

She had damaged her apartment? Lucy looked over to the spot where the refrigerator was, and sure enough, there was a massive whole in the wall.

"My apartment!" Lucy started sobbing, making Natsu a bit confused.

"Does your hand hurt?" Lucy continued to sob, while Natsu laughed at her. When she had stopped crying, Natsu sat in the bed next the here, and flicked her forehead.

"To answer your question from earlier, I found your information on Facebook." Natsu bluntly said, making Lucy break down again.

"Why am I such an idiot?!"

* * *

**I apologize for the ending, because it's a bit eh... I didn't know how to end it, so I tried something random...  
**

**So yesterday was another student lead conference, and turns out I got straight A's! It took like an hour long because I had to go see all 7 teachers, so it was really tiring... Then during Algebra (5th period) this really annoying 6th grader and her mom went into our class. I wanted to slap them so bad, even though it seems out of character, but they were so irritating! **

**Anyways, do any of you guys read the Fairy Tail manga? The chapter that was released today was so SAD! I say nothing more, because I don't want to spoil it...**

**Fairy Tail episode 7 is out today at around 7PM. For the countdown clock/site, please see my profile! Also, please vote on my poll about different fanfics I could write! You may also PM me about ideas you have, and I will get back to you as soon as possible!  
**

**~Fairy-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

"So this is the amusement park, huh?" Lucy looked around at the roller coasters, the game stands, and the people. It was practically packed with people.

"Why am I here again?" Lucy whined, while Levy rolled her eyes.

"We want to meet your boyfriend, and it's a perfect place to have fun with everyone!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lucy denied instantly, while Gray slung an arm around her shoulder. "There's no need to be embarrassed, Lucy." In the back, Juvia was glaring daggers at Lucy for getting too comfortable with her 'Gray-sama'.

"He isn't my boyfriend though!" Gray opened his mouth to tease her again, when Jellal walked over to them. "I think you should stop teasing Lucy, Gray. If she says this 'Natsu' isn't her boyfriend, then he isn't." He calmly said, playing the big brother role in the 'family'.

"Anyways, shall we go in now?" Gray and Jellal went to go pay for tickets, while Lucy, Mira, Levy, and Juvia sat on a nearby bench.

"So, Levy-chan," Levy shivered, at Lucy's menacing tone. "When's your boyfriend coming?"

Levy blushed at her question, and twirled her blue hair between her fingers.

"He should be here soon,"

"Oi, shrimp!" Levy turned around, finding her boyfriend behind them the whole time. "Gajeel!"

The two shared a moment, while Mira was recording the 'Gale' moment. Soon, the boys returned, handing everyone their share of tickets.

"Let's split off into groups!" Mira suggested, taking a clipboard out. "The groups are..."

"Gajeel and Levy."

"Gray and Juvia."

"Jellal and Lucy."

"But Mira, what about you-" Lucy turned her attention to where her friend once stood, to find it empty. She looked around for the others only to find that she was alone with Jellal.

"I guess it's just us, huh?" Jellal nodded, and the two began to walk in some direction.

* * *

"No offense and all, Jellal, but why am I paired up with you?" Lucy asked, making Jellal shrug his shoulders. "I thought Mira made so that couples could spent the time with each other, but you're more of like an older brother that a possible boyfriend." Just as Jellal was about to answer her question, a redhead in front of them caught his attention.

"Erza?" He questioned, causing the redhead to look in his direction.

"Jellal, what are you doing here?" She narrowed her eyes, and looked over at Lucy. "And with an attractive girl."

Lucy gulped, while Jellal smiled at the woman he called 'Erza'.

"This is my friend, Lucy. Lucy, this is Erza."

"Erza Fernandes, nice to meet you." She held out her hand, and gave Lucy a suspicious look.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia; it's nice to meet you, Erza!" The blonde said back, shaking Erza's hand. Just then, Lucy froze in realization. "Wait, Erza Fernandes?" After a moment of silence, Lucy turned her attention to Jellal.

"You're married?!" She screamed, earning looks from strangers.

"Not too loud," Jellal shushed her. "And yes, I am married." Lucy stood there, staring at Jellal like he had grown three heads.

"Let's talk about it over ice-cream."

~X~

Turns out talking over ice-cream was even more awkward for Lucy. While the two love birds were flirting with each other, Lucy was the awkward third wheel witnessing the 'Jerza' moment, or so she called it.

"Umm... I think I'm going to go," Lucy said, before realizing it was impossible to get the attention of the love birds. Sighing, Lucy stood up, and walked away from the two. She decided that she was going to explore the carnival on her own.

~X~

"I'm lost, aren't I?!" Lucy whined, looking all over the place for anyone. Where the hell had she taken a wrong turn? Lucy groaned, before bumping into someone. In an instant, she wrapped her arms around the person and comically sobbed.

"Oh how I miss other humans!"

"Luce?" Lucy looked up at the person, finding Natsu.

"Natsu!" She pounced on him, causing both of them to fall.

"Were you lost, Luce?" Natsu asked, his eyes filled with something Lucy couldn't explain. "N-No!"

"You know you're a horrible liar, right?" Lucy sighed, her shoulders slumped. "Fine, I'm lost."

Natsu let out a breath, before standing up.

"Come on, I'll take you back." He held down his hand, while Lucy looked at him. After a moment, she grabbed his hand, and stood up.

"Okay,"

After a bit of walking, soon enough, Lucy saw people again. Just as Natsu was about to leave, Lucy grabbed his hand.

"Hey, do you want to hang out with me today?" Lucy asked, her face a dark hue of red.

"Sure," Natsu replied, blushing as well.

* * *

"Thanks for today, Natsu." Lucy said, hugging the plush dragon that Natsu had won her. They were currently sitting on the Ferris wheel, watching the sunset together.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it, Luce." Lucy began to grow tired, as her head fell onto Natsu's shoulder.

"Ne Natsu," Her voice coated with exhaustion. "I think I might just like y..." She mumbled, but fell asleep before finishing her sentence. After the ride ended, Natsu picked her up bridal style, and walked to where her friends were waiting.

"Is Lu-chan alright?" Levy asked, after seeing her friend in Natsu's arms.

"Yeah, she just fell asleep." Natsu chuckled, gazing down at Lucy's sleeping face. He brushed some hair out of her face, while everyone saw the look in his eyes. Love.

"I'm taking her home now," He announced, before walking away from the rest of the group. When he got to her apartment, he hastily rummaged through her bag, finding her apartment key. After entering her apartment, he carefully set her down on her bed. Losing her warmth, Lucy's hand reached out for Natsu's and pulled him into the bed with her. She snuggled into his chest, making him blush.

After trying to escape her grip, he gave up. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her forehead.

"Good Night, Luce," After a while, his eyes began to grow heavy, as he found himself drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

**Did you know?**

**Did you know that a love charm can only be broken by the appearance of a soul mate? Think back to Fairy Tail episode 1, where Lucy fell for Bora's love spell. After Natsu appeared, it broke, but the other girls were still stuck in his spell. Where you ever curious as of why Lucy was the only girl to break out of the love spell? If that's not enough proof, it is later said (in the manga) that the appearance of a soul mate can break a love charm!**

-  
**Anyways, so I have the End-of-Course in Algebra this week, so I'm not exactly sure if I can update this week at all... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please, review, favorite, or follow!**

**~Fairy-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy sighed to herself, as warmth coated her entire body. She hummed, cuddling closer to the source of the comforting heat. It grunted and pulled her closer to it. Lucy continued to snuggle into the heat until she realized something. She never had a heater in her bed, and heaters certainty don't grunt or have arms. She froze, and slowly turned around.

"LUCY KICK!" Her intruder stumbled off the bed, while Lucy hid under the covers.

"Ohayo, Luce..." Lucy threw her covers off, to find that pink haired clown she had just met a couple of days ago.

"Don't you 'ohayo' me! What the hell are you doing in my apartment?!" Natsu groaned, and climbed back on her bed. "Luce, you're too loud in the morning,"

Lucy felt a vein in her forehead pop, making her grab the clown and throw him out the window. She checked to see if he had broken anything, before locking the windows.

"What an idiot,"

~X~

"So, Lu-chan, when are you going to go see your boyfriend?" Lucy rubbed her head, and looked over at her best friend. "He's not my boyfriend," Levy smirked, knowingly while Lucy had on a poker face. "But yesterday he carried you home like a princess."

Lucy blushed, remembering that she had fallen asleep yesterday on the Ferris wheel. "Lu-chan, you're blushing."

"No I'm not! It's just hot in here!" Lucy fanned herself, while Levy had a mischievous grin on her face. "Sure it is,"

"You lllllllllliiiiiiiiiike him~" Lucy jumped out of her seat, her face bright red. "N-No I d-don't!"

"Anyways, do you want go to the water park today? Gray and Juvia are already going, I'm sure they won't mind if we tag along." Levy suggested, making Lucy giggle a bit.

"No way, Levy-chan. I don't want to interrupt their date." Levy turned a bright red, realizing that it was just going to be Juvia and her beloved 'Gray-sama'. "Oh,"

"I have a better idea," Levy turned her attention to Lucy who was looking out the window. "Why don't we just go hang out places, like the library, bookstore, or at a cafe,"

Levy hastily agreed, when she had heard the word 'bookstore'. Lucy watched her friend in amusement as she jumped around like a love sick school girl. At least she wasn't teasing her anymore.

* * *

"What the hell was her problem?" Natsu grunted, rubbing his now sore back. "She didn't have to kick me off her bed, or throw me out her window. I was even generous enough to carry her home." Luckily he had the day off today, so he wouldn't have to face a red haired demon at work. He was about to start walking again, when he heard someone calling his name.

"Natsu!" He turned around, finding his white haired childhood friend.

"Hey Lis," He greeted, not knowing what to say. He awkwardly stood there, until his childhood friend spoke up.

"Ne, Natsu," She had a small red blush on her cheeks, as she avoided eye contact. "Are you perhaps free today?"

Natsu scratched his head sheepishly, wanting to say 'no', but he had already deceived his childhood friend once. Wait, was she asking him on a date again?

"Y-Yes, why?" He forced out, giving her a fake smile, that she didn't seem to notice. Lisanna seemed to visibly brighten, a glimpse of hope in her eyes.

"I was wondering if we could, h-hang out..." Yeah, she was defiantly asking him on a date. Hesitant and uncertain, Natsu smiled nervously, words coming out of his mouth before he realized it.

"Sure," Excited that he had agreed, Lisanna wasted no time in latching herself onto his arm. Natsu awkwardly tried to shake her off, but she wouldn't budge, making him sigh. He was so going to regret this later.

~X~

"So, where do you want to go first, Levy-chan?" Levy shrugged, but she patted her flat stomach.

"I'm kind of hungry. Let's eat first," Lucy nodded, as they walked towards the nearest cafe. As they go nearer, Lucy saw a flash of pink. She looked into the cafe, to find Natsu sitting by himself with cream all over his mouth.

"Nat-" She opened her mouth to call to him, when she saw a white haired girl walk towards him with a napkin. She was gorgeous to the point where Lucy envied her. She had pale, smooth skin, and baby blue eyes. She reminded Lucy of Mira, and remember that Mira did have a little sister.

She watched as the gorgeous woman wiped Natsu's mouth with the napkin ever so softly. In fact, she swore she had him blush. Unable to take in the scene any longer, Lucy fled the scene, leaving a confused Levy to pick up the pieces.

* * *

Natsu groaned, as he texted Lucy for about the millionth time. She had not responded to any of his texts, messages, or emails since last week, and he was getting anxious. When he went to her apartment, the windows were locked, and draped in new curtains.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" She had cut off all ties with him, and refused to even acknowledge his existence. Natsu was beyond confused, and his thoughts about Lucy gave him restless nights. He had used to vacation days, and refused to work again, until Lucy talked to him.

Even Lucy's best friend, Levy had refused to talk to him about the issue, claiming that he was too 'dense'. Hell, he even tried asking that icy bastard for help.

Natsu ran a hand through his hair, and laid back down on his bed.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

**I hope you guys don't mind that I added in Lisanna for some jealousy and drama! Please don't hate on her though, she's actually a Nalu supporter as well! I also apologize for the short chapter... I have a new story poll on my profile, so please vote!  
**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter (and this whole fanfic for the matter) to jonathan.e. picard ! Congrats on graduating! Thanks for all the support you have given me, and for coming up with ideas when I have a case of writer's block. I couldn't ask for a better friend!**

**~Fairy-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy tapped her pen restlessly, as her novel laid untouched. She hasn't talked to Natsu since about two weeks ago, and she was beginning to feel bad. Lucy sighed and put her novel away before reaching for her phone. She had gotten close to five thousand texts from Natsu, but she never responded.

She had school again tomorrow, and she knew that Natsu would be at work (unless he skipped). Tired and frustrated, Lucy changed into her sleeping clothes, brushed her teeth, and laid on her bed.

She would forget about that pink haired clown, one way or another.

~X~

The next day, Lucy had woken up refreshed and ready for school. Changing into her uniform, she left her apartment slightly early because she didn't want to run into Natsu. When she noticed that no one was watching her, she sighed to herself.

Ten minutes later, she saw the school in the distance and ran towards it. When she entered through the gates (as usual) the many other students greeted her like royalty.

"Ohayo Lucy-sama!" Lucy flashed each of them a sweet smile which caused the boys to surround her.

"Lucy-chan, please go on a date with me!"

"No, go on a date with me!"

"Please accept these chocolates, Lucy-chan."

Lucy let out a breath as the many chocolates and flowers were shoved in her face. She opened her mouth to speak, when someone else spoke up.

"Oi, what the hell do you guys think you're doing?" His voice demanding, and slightly irritated causing Lucy to turn around. She found none other than the Natsu Dragneel behind her. He was different though, and she didn't mean in a good way. He had bags under his eyes, and his hair was messy compared to his usual spikes. He gave the crowd of boys a glare, causing them to scramble off.

Soon, there was only Lucy, Natsu, and one of Lucy's fan boys that still remained. Natsu looked at Lucy, his eyes filled with hurt and confusion. He opened his mouth to speak, but Lucy cut him off.

"Dan, right?" She asked the last boy remaining, causing his heart to soar.

"Yes, Lulu!" Natsu watched their little interaction, and something bubbled in the put of his stomach.

"I'll go on a date with you," When the words had left her lips, Natsu felt his heart broke. He watched as the other boy jumped excitedly, and seemed to have nearly fainted. "Pick me up on Saturday at three." The boy nodded, and rushed off, boasting to his friends about how he had gotten a date with _the_ Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy turned to walk away, when Natsu grabbed onto her wrist.

"Luce..."

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Her ice cold tone caused him to flinch slightly, but he kept his hold on her wrist.

"I came here to talk to you," His statement surprised her, but Lucy kept her composer.

"Well I have nothing to say to you, good bye." She tugged her wrist out of his hand and began to walk into the school. Natsu watched as Lucy grew further away, and decided that he had to do something. Panicked, Natsu rushed up to her and pulled her into a hug from behind.

"Please don't leave me, Luce." His voice shaking, as he almost whimpered like a lost puppy. He felt Lucy relax into the hug, and thought that she had forgiven him. He was wrong.

In a flash, Natsu was on the ground, holding his now red cheek. Lucy's hand stung a little from the impact, but she could care less.

"Why don't you go back to your girlfriend?" Her questioned stunned him, as he was unable to say anything. Since when did he have a girlfriend? "I'm just sick and tired of people lying to me all the time. Am I really that fun to tease around with?" Lucy turned around, and flashed him a sickly sweet smile.

"And do me a favor, Natsu," He felt a bit of hope rise in him, but was quickly demolished.

"Go to hell."

* * *

During lunch, Lucy found things to be even more awkward.

"So Lucy," Her friend, Mira brought up. "How are you and Natsu going?"

The question caused her to freeze, and her friends seemed to notice that it had brought unpleasant memories. Lucy forced a smile.

"We're fine," She lied, even though all of her friends saw through her white lie. Levy, whom had been with her during that little 'scene' felt bad for her best friend immediately.

"Lucy-" Gray started, but stopped when Juvia shook her head slightly. Gray nodded at her gestured at sat back down in his chair. Feeling the awkward tension, Levy decided to change the subject, much to the relief of everyone.

"So, Lu-chan. Have you read the book _The Fault in Our Stars_?" Lucy broke out of her trance and nodded at her best friend. Soon, the two bookworms were talking non-stop about the book (that was also a movie).

The group let out a sigh of relief when Lucy was back to her old self, but they couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with Lucy.

~X~

That whole school day, Lucy was thinking about what she had said to Natsu. She began to feel like she went too hard on him, and it made her chest hurt. Lucy shook her head. No, he had deserve the treatment she had given him.

Levy noticed that Lucy was distracted the whole day, and decided to ask her what had happened between her and Natsu.

"Ne Lu-chan, did something happen with you and Natsu?" Levy asked, seeing Lucy tense up at the mention of Natsu. When she didn't reply, Levy asked her again.

"Is it because of what we saw the last time we were out?" Lucy looked away, and seemed to be in a trance.

"I don't want to talk about it, Levy-chan." Lucy finally said, careful to choose her words. "I'm hurt and confused right now, I just need time to think."

Levy nodded understandingly, while Lucy had a small smile on her face. Lucy stood up, and walked toward the door. She turned around slightly and waited for her best friend.

"Anyways shall we go home now?"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I was just super lazy...  
**

***SPOILER* Honestly, the anime kind of pissed me off. How could they portray Future Lucy as a liar?! I was waiting for that Nalu moment (which did happen) but I felt like in the manga it was better. Honestly, I kind of really want to see the episode where future Lucy dies so I can see Natsu's reaction... I feel like a cruel person. Sorry I spoiled anything for anyone (even though it says 'SPOILER' at the beginning).**

**Anyways I know I made Lucy's character kind of like a bitch in this chapter, but some of the people whom reviewed the previous chapter said that they wanted Natsu a bit hurt or whatever so I decided to add it in. I hope you guys don't mind the minor drama.**

**~Fairy-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu hated his life right now. His best friend (and possibly crush) Lucy was ignoring him. Not only had she been cold towards him, she had agreed to go on a _date_ with some boy right in front of him. To make matters worse, his childhood friend Lisanna was constantly bothering him after their hangout (though she called it a date). Lisanna didn't know about Lucy, but it's not like they were dating anyways. Natsu thought that his childhood friend had misunderstood their hangout and thought that he had accepted her as a possible girlfriend. Natsu sighed, and turned to face the wall.

Why was Lucy so upset in the first place? Natsu thought of what he had done to upset her, and he came up with a lot. He walked in on her bath, he walked in on her changing, he broke her favorite vase, he broke her table, he puked on her, etc. Natsu did remember that Lucy had forgiven him after he had did all of those things (after practically begging for forgiveness). Natsu chuckled at the memory and turned so that he was facing the ceiling.

Maybe he was just over thinking everything. He knew women were confusing, so he couldn't really say.

Maybe she was just PMS-ing, or on her monthly gift. Yeah, that had to be it.

~X~

Lucy let out a miserable breath, as she looked at her calendar. She had a date with one of her fan boys tomorrow and she was not looking forward to it. It was just that Natsu was there, and she was upset at him. She didn't mean to agree to going on a date with Dan Straight because that guy was a creep.

He would leave dozens of bouquets of roses in a locker, and she knew he had gotten the combination from watching her open the locker herself. There was no way that bouquets of roses would fit on the tiny crack at the top of her locker.

There was even that one time where he would watch what she brought for lunch, and the next day he would give her bento that looked _exactly_ like the one that she had eaten the day before.

Lucy shiver at the thoughts, but got up from her bed.

"I guess I better head to school now."

~X~

"Lu-chan, I heard you have a date with Dan tomorrow. Why didn't you tell any of us?" Levy asked, while her friends looked eager to hear her answer.

"Well, I actually was pretty shocked myself when I realized I had blurted it out." Lucy said sheepishly, while playing with her hair. "I just got upset at Natsu and Dan just so happened to be there."

Mira was the most upset that Lucy was upset at Natsu. She obviously wanted them together and official but none of that would happen if they were mad at each other.

"How about I take you out instead, Lucy?" Gray asked, while Juvia (who was next to him) was glaring at Lucy.

"Love rival! How dare love rival trick Gray-sama to asking you on a date?" Juvia fumed, but after Gray whispered some things to her (that no one could hear) Juvia calmed down. "Juvia changes her mind. Lucy-san can go on a date with Gray-sama."

"I'm going to die!" Lucy sighed dramatically, while Jellal rubbed her head.

"One date isn't going to kill you."

"Yes it will!" Lucy argued back childishly making Jellal sigh. "Don't worry; if Dan doesn't show up, you can use Gray as a replacement."

"But I don't even want to go on a date!"

* * *

"Erza please! I didn't mean to come to work late, I was just up all night thinking about something!"

"No more excuses from you, Natsu. Today you will be at the front selling tickets." Erza pointed a sword at Natsu's throat while he gulped. "And I don't want to here another complaint from you, do you understand?"

"Aye sir!" Erza drew back her sword making Natsu let out a breath of relief.

"Good, now get to it!"

~X~

"Remind me why I'm dressed up like this again?" Lucy held the red dress she was wearing and twirled in the mirror. "Just because you look hot in that."

Levy replied, while her eyes raked over Lucy's body. "You'll have all the boys on their knees."

"But isn't it a bit fancy?"

"Nonsense, you look hot and that's all that matters." Lucy turned around and looked at her best friend slightly surprised.

"Levy-chan you really need to stop reading dirty novels." Levy blushed bright red, but denied every reading anything dirty (which was a lie). Soon, after a bit of arguing there was a knock on her apartment door. Nervously she opened the door and found Dan there. He held close to six bouquets of tulips and he shoved them in her face.

"So Lu-pi you ready for our date?" He asked excitingly, while Lucy tired to keep her balance.

"Yeah," She said lamely, while Dan took her arm. "Then let's go!"

~X~

"Dan, where are you taking me?" She was walking somewhere with Dan that seemed awfully familiar, but she couldn't wrap her finger around it.

"You'll find out shortly, Lucy-tama." Soon enough, they had arrived at a place that seemed way too familiar. She read a sign nearby as dread filled her

'Fairy Tail Amusement Park'

"Dan could we not go here for our date?" Lucy asked, her words more rushed then she had intended it to be.

"Why not?" Dan asked, turning around slightly to see her face.

"Um... I already went here with my friends, and it was pretty boring." Lucy lied, yawning like she had almost fallen asleep. Dan grinned and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't worry Lucy-chan, if you were bored when going with your friends, you won't be bored when you go with me." Dan exclaimed, making Lucy shiver a bit in disgust. Just who did Dan think he was? Not wanting to waste energy arguing, Lucy simply nodded as they went to pay for tickets.

"Stupid Erza and her stupid demon like features... How many tickets would ya like?" Lucy immediately recognized, but he didn't seem to see her yet so she kept quiet.

"I would like two please, one for me and one for my date." Dan answered, while Lucy just cringed at the word date.

"Alright then, Fairy Tail is a great place for going on a date-" He looked up from his work as his onyx eyes met with her brown ones. He looked frozen, as he gaped like a fish. Still upset at him, Lucy swiped the tickets from his hand and put down money.

"Thanks," She grumbled, as she pulled Dan along.

She might as well get this date over with.

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I think I might have portrayed Lucy as a bit selfish and mean in a way, but she'll forgive him soon enough. Natsu is such a dense idiot though.  
**

**As most of you already know, I'm going on vacation today, and I'll be gone in 2 weeks. I won't be able to update since I don't have my laptop. That is probably one of the only reasons why I updated all 3 of my unfinished fanfictions this week. I'll try to update as soon as I get back or so, so please wait.**

**See you in 2 weeks!**

**~Fairy-chan**


End file.
